San Sides
by Mizumaru Mari
Summary: Sasuke centric Oneshot. Yes, I do believe Sasuke is insane. Don't you? Minor SasuHina.


**Disclaimers: Mistress of Sarcasm is credited for the three Sasukes idea. You should go read her fic _The Art of Being Strong_, because it is a work of geniuses and created the inspiration for this fic series. I don't own any of the Naruto characters, but the insanity is all mine.**

_**ATTENTION: **This is pretty much just a Sasuke centric story (so original, aren't I?). The point of it is to entertain, get reviews, and challenge the way people look at the avenger, but not in that order. It will be told in Sasuke's third person limited point of view._

R&R me and I'll R&R something of yours, because I get lonely without reviews and I hear I'm not the only one...

* * *

There are three Sasukes, all separated neatly and completely into their own labeled section. Sasuke-who-was, Sasuke-who-is, and the Sasuke-who-almost-was.

Sasuke-who-was is the child before all the deaths and all the tears and betrayal by the one he trusted most. Sasuke-who-was is the one who stopped really existing at age eight. That's when he saw the bodies and the spinning red orbs. _(Aniki! Why!) _He wants to close his eyes and pretend that none of this hurt ever happened, to stop seeing them fall and cry out and _die _over and over and over again. It eventually ends, not because his brother is done with him, but because something in his mind snaps and cracks open and two figures come out.

Sasuke-who-is, answers to prodigy, Uchiha geniuses, and Avenger. He is cold and inflexible, yet morphed into existence like black iron being poured into a mold by his brothers words. _(Foolish little brother... You lack hatred.) _He resents the past, when Sasuke-who-was was a child and Itachi _(Aniki)_was the shining centered sun of Sasuke's world. So once he is in charge he shoves and folds and shrinks Sasuke-who-was until he is just a speck in the back of his consciousness. Itachi's still the center, but now he's the abyss of a black hole that shallows everything and gives nothing in return.

Sasuke-who-almost-was came before the Avenger but never had a chance to show himself until it really mattered. Sasuke-who-almost-was is strong and kind and virtuous, all the things Sasuke-who-was dreamed of becoming but never had a chance to be. Sasuke-who-almost-was is also the Sasuke-who-should-have-been, if the Uchihas weren't power hungry and unhappy with their place in Konoha. If there was some other ninja who could've done Itachi's job. But Sasuke-who-should-have-been does not focus on the past, he looks towards the future and plans on how to change it. Because according to that past and the future that might have been the Avenger is a mistake, an error, and something that should not exist can't rule for long.

Two of them are pushing and shoving and reaching and grasping for some kind of pedestal position that will put them in the front of Sasuke's mind so that they can be the one in charge. Sasuke-who-was watches in horror as the Avenger wins.

* * *

Each Sasuke has at least one person that they love.

Sasuke-who-was is still a child and still loves his mother and father and brother. Because he stopped growing and changing after he rushed from the hospitable to find the chalk outline of two bodies on the floor of the house he was born in, the facade that Itachi put on so that his brother would hate and despise him does not affect Sasuke-who-was. So he loves his brother with everything he has in his young yet huge heart and is the only one _**not **_surprised when the truth of Itachi is shone. _(I told you he was good! I told you! I told you!)_

Sasuke-who-is does not call it love, and perhaps it isn't. But there is something a kin to comradeship and grudging respect created through forced contact and not quite so forced smirks that, for just a moment _(because a moment is all it takes for the Sasuke-that-should-have-been to fuse with the Avenger for Sasuke's own good)_, which cause Sasuke-who-is to leap heroically _('Heros are only good for getting killed,' whispers a dark voice in his ear)_infront of the sebon aimed for the dobe's vitals and almost die with an almost smile on his face.

Sasuke-who-almost-was does not think of his brother, he has moved on and remembers how to smile and laugh and be the child he should have been. Sasuke-who-should-have-been respects his father and Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke-who-almost-was cares for his mother and wants to protect Sakura. But he can not count any of that as being in love. He is not_ in love_, or so he believes. After all, how can he love someone with whom he has only spoken once and is in love with the world's most idiotic shinobi? If he was going to fall in love with someone it would be with Sakura, whom is always near him and trying to support him. Even if she knows absolutely nothing about him.

Sasuke-who-was comments that her lavender eyes are pretty, so Sasuke-who-is smirks his egotistic smirk and refuses to acknowledge her existence. Sasuke-who-should-have-been feels his blood boil and begins to look for a weakness in the Avenger, needless to say, he doesn't wait long.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and don't forget to R&R _**The Art of Being Strong**_! After you review this one of course!


End file.
